


石英

by Aiakos



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 石英是巳月的朋友。
Kudos: 1





	石英

巳月曾经阅读在音隐村的电脑里存储的电子文档里的石英资料。他所了解的石英，是一种透明无暇，又无比坚硬的美丽矿物。

如果他紧紧地抱住石英，一定会感觉冰冷，又坚硬。

如果他紧紧地抓住石英，锋利的部分大概会刺穿他柔软的皮肤，流淌出红色的液体。

然而——

他紧紧地抱住石英的躯壳，却发现他温暖，又柔软。

他紧紧地抓住石英的手掌，却只能捧起褐色的砂砾和灰色的尘埃。

石英碎了。

巳月茫然地跪在石英的身边。

巳月听到风。

黄色的风铲起了褐色的砂砾和灰色的尘埃。

巳月看不清了。他的石英不见了。

巳月的头脑中感受到了空白。他的心脏感到刺痛。他的皮肤感受到冰冷。他的石英变成了褐色的砂砾和灰色的尘埃。

黄色的风带走了变成砂砾和尘埃的石英。

石英是巳月的朋友。他是和巳月一样的人造人，不是像博人和佐良娜那般人类。他并非被任何人安排去接近与被接近。他追逐巳月透明的灵魂，像脆弱的星星一般。他不会灼伤那轮苍白的月亮。

巳月突然想起来，石英已经死了。

巳月想到带石英回到音隐村。

即使只有砂砾和尘埃……

那位大人一定有办法……

可是——

巳月追不上黄色的风。

巳月追不上石英。他就像风一样快。他变成了风。

巳月突然理解了死亡。

肉身腐朽。灵魂消散。曾经一起生活的痕迹被重重覆盖。过去共同拥有过的喜怒哀乐也会被慢慢遗忘。

石英死了。他变成了风。

巳月的脑海中不断地回想着石英的声音。他在风中，似乎又看见了那双缠满绷带的双手。

巳月不会忘记他的。一年，两年，三年；十年，二十年，三十年；一百年，一千年，一万年，直至永恒——巳月会一直听到他的声音，一直看到他的样子。

“巳月，是我的朋友嘛。”

巳月仿佛再次看到了那双淡蓝色的眼睛。

“我是石英的朋友。”

巳月说。

他忽然又看不清了。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
